


Home

by vanillaxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaxo/pseuds/vanillaxo
Summary: Peter was dead. For five years.He had tried to move on. He tried to get used to this new groove of things, but everything was different.Everything.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: loads and loads of fluff and angst ahead!

He was trying. 

The whole world was, which should be enough, but it never felt like it.

After the reversal of the snap, the whole world seemed to be flipped upside down once again in an attempt to redefine what life would look like with half of the population back from... the dead. 

Peter was dead. For five years. 

He had tried to move on. He tried to get used to this new groove of things, but everything was different. Everything. 

He no longer had a room anymore- after the snap, May couldn’t handle living in that apartment where they once lived together, so she moved into a new 1-bedroom apartment. 

This meant Peter slept on the couch; which he didn’t mind, though what he did mind was just how much it forced him to acknowledge everything that had changed. 

Even Queens was different, with overgrown bushes and trees sprouted throughout every neighborhood, as if there wasn’t enough people to maintain it.

People spoke differently to one another too. Every conversation was very careful- as if both people in a conversation were walking on eggshells around each other trying to dodge any real talk of the decimation.

It made Peter sick. 

May tried her best, and Peter loved her for it. He’d always love his Aunt May. But she’d never understand what it feels like to die and suddenly be alive again after 5 years, learning that life goes on with or without you. 

May was different. She spoke and looked at Peter as if he were a ghost, or as if he was as fragile as a china doll. She was dating Happy now, and she improved exponentially in her cooking. 

It was all a bit too much for Peter to handle. Even though it’s been about a month now, everyday felt like a sensory overload. 

Peter was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the bathroom door. “Peter?” May asked cautiously. 

“Everything’s alright, May, just finishing up,” Peter replied, preparing to splash cold water on his face. He found himself constantly dissociating more and more frequently as time went on. 

“Well, alright, I just wanted to check in and let you know dinner’s almost ready.”

“Thanks, I’ll be out in a bit.”

Peter expected May to retreat to the kitchen, but he could still hear her heartbeat outside the door. 

“Also,” She chimes in a few seconds later, as if trying to choose her words carefully. “Tony called again. He wants to know if you’d be able to come down to the lake house this weekend.”

Peter froze, and suddenly he felt his heart clench, and he had to pinch both of his hands to remind himself that he was still here, and not on Titan. 

“Umm.. Don’t worry about it May, I’ll talk to him about it later. Just trying to finish this right now,” he deterred, and he could still hear her heartbeat from out the door for a few more seconds, before he heard a quiet sigh and her retreating footsteps. 

Peter let out a breath and pinched his hands tightly again. 

Even Mr. Stark was different.

It wasn’t so much that his hair was now more gray and he was a lot more emotionally open, but more about his new life.  _Without me_ _,_ Peter thought, but immediately scrapped it aside. 

Mr. Stark now lived in a lake house, with his own family now. He had a daughter, his own child, and Peter wasn’t sure how he’d be able to fit. 

This is why he had been avoiding his mentor (could he still be considered that?) for a month now. 

(Peter found it almost ironic how when they first met, it was Peter that chased after Tony, but now it was Tony chasing after Peter.)

As happy as Peter was for Tony, he knew that this was a life Tony was able to have only because Peter died- and now he was back to disrupt it. He knew he’d never really have a place with him anymore. Tony had a family and he was happy. He wasn’t confused and conflicted like Peter. 

As much as Peter yearned to be part of that family, he knew it’d be impossible. He always wanted what he couldn’t have after all.

And so, he figured it’d be easier to gradually distance himself away from who was once his mentor and father figure- until they were practically strangers. It hurt like hell, but Peter kept telling himself it was for the best. 

_Let him be happy, even if it means not having you apart of his life_ _,_ Peter thought to himself as tears sprung in his eyes. He really missed him... but things were different now. Everything was different. 

With that final thought, Peter looked at himself in the mirror, wiped his eyes, put on a cheery face, and walked out of the bathroom. 

-

A knock on the door sounded throughout the apartment, and Peter jumped up to answer it, letting his Aunt May continue to relax on the couch.

Peter swung the door open. “Oh, hey, Happy,” Peter said, slightly taken aback by the man waiting at his doorway. “I didn’t know you guys were hanging out today.”

“That’s because we’re not,” May’s voice was coming from behind him, and Peter turned around to see his aunt behind him with a bag in her hands. “Well, not technically.”

Peter eyed the bag in her hands and the man waiting at the doorway. “Is this an ambush?”

May smiled sweetly. “Not if you come willingly. Now, let’s go!” She said cheerily, placing both hands on Peter’s shoulders to steer him out of the apartment and towards the parking lot. 

Peter went without protest, mainly because he didn’t want to give May a hard time, and partly because too much anxiety was running through his veins, and when he was anxious, he either talked nonstop or went radio-silent. This happened to be the latter. 

The drive went by smoothly, with Peter sitting in the backseat and pretending to sleep so he wouldn’t have to converse, and Happy driving while talking animatedly with May in the passenger seat. 

As Peter felt the car get off the freeway, meaning they were nearing the lake house, he heard Happy whisper quietly to May, “How is he?”

He heard May release a small breath. “Alright... I think. He tries to pretend that everything’s okay, but I see past it. I can hear him having nightmares every night still, and he barely leaves the apartment. It’s like he’s sort of just... existing. Not like before. Back then he was bigger than life itself. It’s heartbreaking for me to see.”

Peter heard May sniffle, and heard the rustle of Happy’s right hand going to rest on May’s thigh. “He’s trying to cope. It’s only been a month, which is not at all enough time to recover from what he went through. He’ll be okay. Taking him to see Tony is already a big step.”

Peter could already envision Aunt May biting her lip in response. “I hope seeing Tony actually helps him and doesn’t make it worse... We all know he’s been avoiding him, but we don’t know why and I just... I just want him to live, to be happy.”

“It’ll be okay, May,” Happy replied, certainty laced in his tone. “He’s a strong kid.”

“I hope so,” May murmured, turning to look out the window. 

The remainder of the drive went by in silence. When the car came to it’s inevitable stop, Peter could feel his heat rate racing once again. 

_It’ll be fine, just be normal_ _, _Peter thought to himself, squeezing his shut eyes one last time before opening them, exiting the car with Happy and his Aunt. 

“Record time, Hap,” The voice that Peter hadn’t heard in months yet was the voice he missed the most came to his ears, and Peter turned to see Tony walking out into his porch. “I should give you a raise. Hello Parkers.”

May went to give Tony a brief hug (since when did May like Mr. Stark enough to hug him?) with Happy following her. 

Peter fumbled with his hands, his head low as he approached the porch. 

“Ah, and you are?” Tony asked Peter, his tone outwardly joking but Peter could sense the hurt behind them. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, doing his best to offer him a smile. 

Tony merely smiled sadly back, clapping Peter’s shoulder. 

“Where’s Pepper and Morgan?” May asked as they retreated into the home and into the living room. 

“Visiting the in-laws. They should be heading back tomorrow, though,” Tony replied, propping his feet onto the table in front of him.

“Ah,” May said, glancing at her nephew who was uncharacteristically quiet on the couch. 

Tony followed her gaze, and then flicked his eyes back to her. They both had a silent conversation before May clapped her hands together and stood up. “Well,” Both Peter and Tony jumped at the suddenness. “I think it’s time we head out now.”

Happy stood up and walked toward May, making Peter look back and forth between them. “Head out where? You just got here.”

“Your Aunt May and I have reservations at this expensive restaurant nearby here, and we really can’t miss it since we went all the way here,” Happy said, grabbing May’s bag for her. 

“I-“ Peter began, but May went forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Be good, okay? I’ll be back later tonight,” She blew him a kiss and threw Tony a wave before she and Happy headed back outside where they came. 

“You know, you’d think they’d be a little bit more slick about this. But nope, the world proving me wrong once again,” Peter muttered, shaking his head exasperatedly. 

“I’ll have to agree with you there, kiddo, though I do wish they didn’t have a reason to have to be slick in the first place,” Tony responded, eyeing the teenager in front of him. He hadn’t seen Peter in over a month, and he wanted to know why. 

Peter gazed at the older man for a few more unnecessary seconds before he tore his eyes away and whistled softly as he looked around the room. “So, this is the lake house? I never would’ve seen you living in a place like this a few mont- I mean, five years ago.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter’s little slip-up, but chose to respond instead of bring it up, “You’ve been here before, Pete. Remember?”

In all honesty, Peter didn’t want to remember. The only time Peter had been there was after the final battle against Thanos, where he and the rest of the new and old Avengers stayed for a few nights to heal and regroup before everyone went their separate ways.

Peter didn’t want to remember because Tony was unconscious all those days- hanging onto life by a thread. And when he finally woke up, Peter had gone to visit him in a rush, as the past few days without Tony had felt like hell on earth. He couldn’t sleep or eat, he just didn’t feel like himself. He realized then that he’d rather go back in the soul stone than live in a world without Tony Stark. 

But when he walked into Tony’s room and saw him happily smiling down on his daughter, Morgan, who was cuddled to his side on the bed while Pepper watched with her own smile nearby, he couldn’t help but feel like an intruder. An outsider. Like this was a moment too intimate and personal for him to witness.

It was also then that he finally realized the severity of the decimation- to him, he was gone for what felt like just a deep sleep. For everybody else, he was gone five years. Five years . So much could happen within five years, and Peter was looking at the living proof of it.

They moved on. 

And so, taking one last glance at his mentor, Peter decided to get a head-start on his new life and move on, too. 

Except he still hasn’t moved on just yet. 

“Pete?” Tony’s concerned voice broke Peter out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” Peter said, his mind still cloudy before he realized what they were talking about, his eyes going wide in recognition. “O-oh yeah! I know I’ve been here before, I just never got to really look at it and explore it.”

Tony continued to eye him wearily. “You stayed here for more than a week.”

Peter shrugged. “Went by in a blur.”

A few moments of silence lapsed between them before Tony couldn’t handle it anymore. “I’ve missed you, kid.”

Peter froze and waved him off with a nervous chuckle. “I’ve missed you too, Mr. Stark. But you seem to be doing great, I mean, Morgan is the most amazing little girl and this house is beautiful, and you seem to have gotten full control of your new arm. I’m happy for you.”

Tony didn’t like the dismissive tone of Peter’s voice. “If you’ve missed me then why haven’t I seen you in a month?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. Alright, no beating around the bush. Sounded like typical Mr. Stark. “I’ve just been... adjusting. I mean, five years gone and then that battle-“ Peter’s voice cracked as he let out a humorless laugh. “A lot to cope with. But I’m fine, it’s fine, I’m doing alright. I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. Peter’s voice so devoid of emotion, something so uncharacteristic about Peter. The Peter he knew and loved was always so enthusiastic and vibrant; he was light itself. The Peter in front of him now was dejected and tired, and seemingly numb... and it pained Tony in more ways than he could describe. 

Tony went to sit closer to Peter on the couch, and pretended to not look hurt when he flinched slightly and moved further away. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”  _You’re my kid_ _,_ Tony wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

Peter gave Tony a fake smile that made Tony’s stomach churn. “I know, Mr. Stark.”  _Help me_ _,_ Peter wanted to say, but they words died in his throat. 

-

He couldn’t sleep. 

Go figure.

He tried everything, but everything felt off. The smell of the lake house was unfamiliar, the room wasn’t at all like the one he had back at the compound, and he could hear the soft swishing of the lake outside.

Peter let out a loud huff before he threw the comforter off his legs and he went outside into the night, sitting at the dock overlooking the now dark lake, with only the reflection of the moon lighting the water.

He curled his knees up to his chest and focused on the reflection of the moon in the water, his thoughts running a mile a minute. 

He was exhausted. 

Literally, yes, since he hasn’t been getting much sleep but also figuratively... because he’s been feeling like a zombie since he came back from the snap. 

Maybe he was a zombie, because he was dead for five years before coming back to life, so technically, he could be a zombie. 

It’d make sense because Peter has never felt so devoid of life. And it was a feeling he wished would go away. 

He pinched the insides of wrists, a habit he developed in the aftermath of the blip. It wasn’t so much a coping mechanism, but more so a reminder to himself that told him  _you’re still here, you’re alive._

Peter began to lose himself in a daze as he unblinkingly watched the soft movement of the moon’s reflection on the water, deeply hypnotizing him into a sleepless slumber, his eyes wide open and unmoving. 

He had only noticed the change of time when the sound of light footsteps fell behind him and he saw the glimmer of the early sun shimmer on the water. 

Finally, he blinked, but did not turn around to greet whoever was walking toward him. He continued to gaze into the water, his eyes feeling nearly as heavy as his heart. 

The light footsteps did not come to a halt next to him as Peter had expected, but instead came to a stop a few feet behind him. 

“Hi,” A small voice broke through the silence, and Peter felt his eyes widen.

_Maybe_ _,_ he thought,  _maybe if I stay silent and don’t move, she’ll go away._

Instead, that did the opposite effect. Ever the brave and outgoing little girl that she was, she took his silence as a cue to come closer and sit next to the troubled boy, hanging her legs over the ledge and swinging them over the water. 

“The water’s pretty, huh,” She said, her small lisp making Peter almost smile. Almost. “I like to come here, too. That’s why daddy built me a tent over there.” She pointed to the left, where a small tent could be seen. 

The little girl messily pushed a strand of hair away from her face and turned to Peter. “I’m Morgan. I live here.”

_I know who you are_ _,_ Peter said to himself.  _How could I not?_

But instead he cleared his throat and willed himself to put a smile on his face as he turned his head slightly to look at the young girl. He tried not to notice the very familiar brown eyes looking back at him. “Hi Morgan. I’m Peter.”

Morgan’s face broke out into a cheesy smile. “Oh, I know. You’re Mr. Spider-Man.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he turned more towards Morgan. Before he could speak, she continued on. “My daddy told me! He said you were a superhero, like him, before the purple meanie took you away. But now you’re back.”

The smile still graced on her innocent face, she leaned closer to Peter, to the point where their arms were touching. “I asked daddy if I could play with you, but he said you went on a trip but you’d play with me when you came back. And now you’re back so now you can play with me.”

Still unable to get a word out, Morgan continued on and leaned closer to say in a whisper, “And maybe you can sneak me some juice pops, too, since you’re a grown up and mommy says kids like me can only have juice pops once a day. I won’t tell.”

Peter gazed at the vibrant little girl and was struck just by how much personality her little body contained. He shouldn’t be surprised, really, since she was the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark. 

“I’d love to play with you,” Peter’s voice came out a little scratchily, his throat dry. He cleared his throat before he continued. “But maybe later? I’m not feeling too good right now and I’d hate to slow you down.”

Morgan’s eyes widened almost comically as she stared at Peter with worried eyes. Suddenly, all Peter could see was Pepper. “You’re sick? Why are you out here then? It’s cold!” 

Morgan then jumped up so quickly that Peter startled, and she grabbed him by the hand with a surprising amount of force. “Come on, you have to come inside! I promise it’ll be fun- mommy and daddy make me hot chocolate when I’m sick and let me sit on the couch all day watching whatever I want. Come on!”

She continued to pull at his arm until Peter gave in and stood up, letting the little girl secure her hand around his and pull him towards the house. 

As soon as they entered the house, a loud “Morgan Stark!” broke through the air, and the small hand in his tightened.

Pepper Potts-Stark came into view, her hands on her hips, with Tony and Aunt May following behind. “I thought I told you to stay inside and leave Peter alone, hm?”

Morgan gave a sheepish, sweet smile. “He’s sick mommy, and I didn’t want him to stay outside in the cold.”

Everyone’s gaze flitted towards Peter, making Peter look down at Morgan in embarrassment. 

“Well,” Pepper said, her resolve crumbling. To be honest, she was relieved to see that Morgan was getting somewhat through to Peter. He still wasn’t looking quite like himself, but he tried to around Morgan and Pepper was thankful. “It’s about time for breakfast so let’s you and me go to your room to change since you’re still wearing the clothes you wore on the plane.”

Morgan pouted, but abided nonetheless as she released her hold on Peter and went to her mom, not before she waved at him happily before following her mother. 

Peter stood awkwardly, feeling the stares of Aunt May and Tony but unwilling to look at the both of them in the eyes. 

“I’ll just head back in the kitchen to help Happy with breakfast before he eats all the bacon,” May said, still eyeing wearily at her exhausted-looking nephew. 

She hesitated before leaving, turning to Peter once more. “You okay, sweetie?” 

Peter mustered a smile. “Peachy, Aunt May. Look out for Happy, his cholesterol’s already way too high.”

She didn’t believe him but looked into Tony’s eyes, conveying everything she wanted to say without words, but Tony understood them. She was giving him the opportunity to get to the bottom of this, and he better not mess it up. 

May turned and headed towards the kitchen, and soon enough, there were two.

Peter willed himself to raise his head and look at the older man, who was gazing intently back at him. “Well, I should go ahead and freshen up, I’ll meet you all downstairs for breakfast later...”

Peter trailed off and walked towards the stairs, but before he could fully exit the room, Tony spoke causing him to halt in his steps. 

“You know, when Pepper first told me that she was pregnant, it had been the second most terrifying day of my life,” Tony said, the haunted look on his face betraying the calm and conversational tone of his voice. 

Peter narrowed his eyes slightly at the man, uncertain of where this conversation was going. Tony continued, “The first being the day that you turned to dust in my arms, of course. Nothing could beat that day.”

Peter felt his heart rate begin to skyrocket at the mention of his dusting, and he wanted run away, but for some reason he felt rooted to his spot. 

But Tony went on, “I never wanted kids. My whole life I told myself I wasn’t equipped for the whole dad thing, given that my own old man wasn’t the best of dads..”

Tony paused and let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head slightly as if to dispel loud thoughts. “But then, I met you. This teenage kid wearing spandex swinging around New York that was too selfless and too innocent for his own good. It wasn’t until we got to spend more time together that you made me realize that the life I never thought I could have? I could have it and more because of you.”

This time, Tony wasn’t looking Peter in the eyes but instead looked around him, while Peter couldn’t take his own eyes off of his mentor’s. 

“This life that I have now, it’s because of you. Morgan is because of you. And not because you... went away, but way before that when you showed me that I didn’t have to follow my dad’s footsteps, and that I wasn’t as terrible as I make myself up to be. You showed me that. You became  _my_ kid in a way, and losing you was the greatest grief I’ve ever felt in my life.” 

Tony took a pause- either to take a break or for his words to sink in, but still, Peter didn’t speak. He merely stared at Tony, his eyes wide and in disbelief. 

“That’s.. that’s why finding out that Pep and I were having Morgan was so terrifying... not because I didn’t want her, god no, but because I was afraid to lose another kid. I was afraid to raise my child in a world without Spider-Man; a world without Peter Parker in it.

That’s the reason why when Morgan was born, I decided from that point on that I wouldn’t allow that to happen. I wouldn’t allow your memory to die. And so, Morgan heard stories about ‘Mr. Spider-Man’ every night before bed. Every night after she fell asleep I’d go downstairs and work on making a time machine that actually worked. Everyone was able to come back not because of me, but because of you. You’re the reason, Pete.”

Both men in the room had tears in their eyes- Tony had long since stopped trying to hide it and Peter paid no heed to the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Peter shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

Tony’s face scrunched up in pain. “Please don’t say that word anymore.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath. “Just... what are you sorry for?”

Peter sniffed and looked out the window to his right. “I don’t know, I’m just... sorry. Everything’s different now, and I don’t know where I fit and I feel like you did all this for me and it was all for nothing because I don’t even know how to live my life anymore.”

“All for nothing? You think that little of yourself?” Tony scoffed- not insensitively but unbelievingly. “Pete, you will  always  fit. In my life, in May’s life, in every life.”

Peter shook his head in frustration, resisting the urge to tug at his hair. “I don’t fit, Mr. Stark. Not anymore. Everything’s too different. May’s different, you’re different... I don’t know where I fit in your new lives anymore.”

Peter’s voice gradually raised as he spoke, until his voice trailed off and he slumped against the couch, cradling his head in his hands. “You all were fine without me, Mr. Stark. May got a new apartment and didn’t have to worry about the burden that comes with me and she’s dating Happy. You finally got the family you deserve- you have Morgan and Pepper in this beautiful lake house, practically being the image of a perfect family. Then I come back out of nowhere and May has to make space for me and you feel obligated to reach out to me because you were my mentor. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you all, honestly. It’s just hard to learn that your whole life has moved on without you and you’re alone, stuck, trying to pick up the pieces they left behind.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, his face twisted in an almost angry way, but he shut his mouth at the defeated tone of Peter’s voice. “I just can’t help but think that... that everything and everyone would be better off if I had just... stayed in the soul stone. If I never came back.”

This set Tony off. 

“How could you  _ever_ say that?” Tony exclaimed, his eyes tired and shining with tears as he bounded towards Peter, grasping his wrists and shaking Peter almost hysterically. “How could you even think that? Did you not hear a word I said? Peter, you are just as much my kid as Morgan is. You are May’s kid. You are so important to so many people, how could you not see that? It was hell on earth those five years you were gone and getting you back? That’s all any of us wanted. Now all we want is for you to live. To be happy. To let us help you and to let us love you.” 

When Tony saw Peter flinch slightly, he pulled his hands away and massaged his temple. “I don’t know how to make you realize that you’ll always have a place here with us. Home is home only if you’re in it.” 

It was sudden. As if it had been building up, Peter released all the pent up emotions and frustrations he’s been holding back in this one moment as he cried and let out guttural, strangled sobs from the back of his throat. 

He couldn’t breathe. God, he couldn’t breathe, but how good did it feel to  finally release. He cried, he sobbed, he hiccuped, he yelled, so much so that May had come into the room andwent to his side that Tony wasn’t already occupying and hugged him tightly. 

He was sandwiched between his two favorite people, Tony softly repeatedly telling him, “You’re okay now, you’re okay” and his Aunt May rubbing circles on his back as she fought back her own tears while she hugged her nephew tightly.

As the tears subsided into quiet hiccups and slight shivers, Aunt May pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “I love you, Peter, you know that right?”

Peter nodded slowly, still trying to calm his breathing down. 

“There’s nothing I care for more in this life than you. Nothing. You have never been an obligation or a burden, you have been and always will be my first priority and the reason why I get up in the mornings. I’m sorry if I never made that clear enough,” May wiped her teary eyes as she spoke. 

“Not your fault,” Peter managed to mutter. “Thanos.”

He heard Tony’s sharp intake of breath at the mention of Thanos, but it was fleeting. 

“Thanos will be history soon enough. Life goes on, right? And your life will too if you allow it to.”

Peter nodded slowly. “I don’t think... I don’t think it’ll be that easy, but I want to try. I don’t want to keep living like this.”

Tony pat his head in agreement and support. “We’re there for you, Pete. All of us. Happy, Pepper, Morgan, Ned, the whole lot. Just promise that you won’t ignore my calls ever again and we’re cool.”

Peter snorted and tried to welcome the laugh that bubbled from his throat. “No promises, old man.”

“Well, I tried. Oh, woe is me,” Tony dramatically placed a hand over his heart, earning an eye roll and smile from May and a slight, tired smile from Peter. 

“Thank you both, by the way. I love you guys,” Peter said, feeling the lack of sleep beginning to hit him as his eyes grew heavier and heavier. 

“I love you,” May smiled. 

“Love you too, kiddo,” Tony said, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Get some sleep. Breakfast will be waiting for you when you wake up, and so will a little girl who has been absolutely  dying to play with her brother.”

By this point, darkness was beginning to settle in, but Peter couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face at the mention of ‘ brother .’

“Hey guys, is everything-“ Happy entered the doorway but cut himself off as he took in the trio before him. Happy smiled lightly and nodded to himself. “He’ll be alright, won’t he?”

May merely nodded, a smile on her face as she rested her head against her sleeping nephews. 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, soothed by Peter’s soft breathing. “He’ll be more than alright. He’s where he belongs.”


End file.
